zimfandomcom-20200222-history
NanoZIM
Plot Summary When Dib finally manages to get a picture of Zim without him in disguise, Zim formulates a plan to shrink himself down in a microscopic submarine to invade Dib's body, and perform a brain wipe, to stop Dib remembering where he hid the picture. Fortunately for Dib, his father has been working on some technology that may just help Dib stop Zim before it's too late: Another microscopic submarine, with videogame-like control. However, Dib has to be careful, because he's extremely vulnerable due to Zim being inside him. When Gaz mistakes Dib's efforts to defend himself from Zim for a videogame, she gets excited and asks Dib to let her play. Unfortunately, Zim manages to attack Dib's brain, making Dib forget where his backup picture is hidden. Zim also attacks Dib's nerves, making him twitch, speak, and move erratically, so Gaz takes his place and plays what she thinks is a video game. Being a highly experienced gamer, she defeats Zim very quickly, inserts her name in a High Score screen and walks away. To add insult to injury, Dib ends the battle by literally flushing Zim from his system. Facts of Doom Cultural References * The episode NanoZIM has tiny ships navigating through the innards of people. This references both the 1987 film ''Innerspace'' and the 1966 Isaac Asimov book ''Fantastic Voyage''. *The show Mysterious Mysteries is a parody of Unsolved Mysteries, which is a real show that deals with the unknown and paranormal. Also, the TV show itself makes its first appearance. *Some sound effects are taken from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Facts of Doom *This episode marks the first time Dib has seen Zim without his disguise. *This is also the first time Zim is seen without his PAK. *A former game, titled Dib's Nanochase was once a game on Nickelodeon's official website, based on this episode. *The title returned with the squiggly Invader ZIM font instead of the official, being the second episode to follow this trend. *This episode marks the second episode that Dib and Gaz had a speaking role. *This episode was originally going to be aired with Germs, but Bestest Friend and Dark Harvest were considered to be "too twisted" to be aired together. Though, they are both considered to be really dark episodes. *In this episode Zim said he has been driving ships before Dib was born, so this means Zim, in both Earth and Irken years, is older than Dib. Things You Might Have Missed * When Mysterious Mysteries shows the alien in the envelope, the shapes in the background are identical to the ones used on Zim's House's wallpaper. *When Zim is about to make Dib "not smart no more" you can see three choices on his screen. 'Just a Bit', 'A Lot', and the one Zim chooses is 'Maximum'. *When Professor Membrane zaps something with a soldering iron from the ceiling array of tools he uses, before Dib asks for his help, you can see him lift up a smouldering fork. *There is a Professor Membrane mask next to the TV and a costume behind the couch. This happens again in later episodes. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Gaz is watching Dib pilot the nanoship, she opens her eyes and has blue eyes, instead of the original brown eyes. *When Zim's robot was hitting Dib the armour was stuck on 70%. When Zim was hitting Dib's nanoship again the armour said 42%, then 33%, then 42%. *In the scenes with Zim inside of Dib, Zim's colours are switched around, in which his skin turns pink and his eyes turn green; this gets fixed right when Zim explains his plan to Dib on the television. It could, however, just be how Zim is lit in the ship. This also happens in the Original Pilot as another goof. *A small goof can be seen: when Dib writes on the envelope, it says "...Strange Mysteries"; when he inserts the cassette, it is the shows' correct title--"...Strange Mystery" *A flashback shows Dib eating peas when Zim enters his body when Zim explains how he got into his body. When he first said it, he didn't have peas on his plate, but instead was eating mashed potatoes when he said the lines "Yeah, sick with fear!". Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special All tracks are found in the Amazing Invader Zim-Phony and are in order, as follows: *Alarm Plays when the computer says "Security Breach". *Dib the Intruder Plays when Dib is attacked by various robot arms in Zim's House. *The Mystery Envelope Plays when Dib is writing out the address on envelope that has his evidence. *Dib's Ship Plays when Dib first swallows and then pilots the Nanoship. *Combat, Part 1 Plays when Zim transforms his Nanoship. *Combat, Part 2 Plays when Gaz starts pioting the Nanoship, and the battle reaches its climax.. Kevin Manthei has also created a remix of the following: *Dib's Ship *Combat Part 1 *Combat Part 2 The result is a track entitled Combat Montage. Quotes Zim: GIR, you left the door open again! GIR: (pause) I got chocolate bubblegum! (Opens up mouth to show Zim) Zim: Computer, take me to the WEA-sels! Dib: ARMS...LIKE...NOODLES! Zim: I'm not in your TV. I'm transmitting from... inside your body! Spooky, yes? At this very moment I'm inside a microscopic submersible somewhere in your disgusting belly, attached to your arm control nerve! Dib: Arm control nerve?! Zim: Yes. Arm control nerve. Dib: In my... belly?! Zim: Yes! Dib: Humans don't have arm control nerves! Zim: Do not question me! I control your arms! Gaz: Hey, what game's that? Dib: This is no game! This is my life! Gaz: Yeah, it's cool-looking, but it still just looks like a game. Zim: You can't beat me, Dib! My piloting skills are unmatched. Gaz: Is that Zim? Is this an online game? Gaz: Quarter circle back. Dib: What? Gaz: The transformation move; it's always quarter circle back! Dib: (Successfully engages the transformation) Oh hey, look at that! Gaz: When you die, can I play? (Dib looks horrified) Zim: And, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain... not smart... no more. Dib: NO! Zim: HAHAHA! (flash from a camera) Dib: WOW! Zim: Huh? Dib: It wasn't me. Zim: Yes, it was! Zim: ENOUGH ALREADY! Time for some DOOM! Dib: Now it's time for my finishing move. Zim: Wait, Dib, what's going on? AHHHH! (toilet flushes) See also *NanoZIM (Transcript) *Episode 02 Credits *NanoZIM Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes